Cruel Fate
by scubarang
Summary: When life hands you lemons you can't always make lemonade; sometimes you just have to put on your best facade and pretend the bitter juice is sweet. D/G one-shot


A/N: This story was written for **Cadaverous Apples' **prompt in DG Forum Fic Exchange - Summer 09. For more details visit our profile page!

Thanks to Aerileigh for her wonderful beta work.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

"There are a thousand things" he said  
"I'll never say those things to you again"  
And turning on his heel  
He left a trace of bubbles  
Bleeding in his stead

And in her head  
A picture of a boy who left her  
Lonely in the rain  
And all around the night sang out like cockatoos

Like Cockatoos – The Cure

CRUEL FATE

Staring out the window overlooking the beach she had admired from her sitting room window for the last fifty-six years, Ginny Potter née Weasley decided that she was tired of the view and wanted a change. She felt her life force ebbing away daily now, and knew her life would end soon. She didn't know if it would be days, weeks, or merely hours, but she knew it was drawing to an end.

This slow death that was upon her had happened to many of the Order members following the Final Battle. The Death Eaters had been using a slow death spell that was cast invisibly, so nobody had seen a beam of light to avoid. She had watched family and friends die from it over the years, and she always assumed the Death Eaters rotting away in Azkaban following their downfall in the war were happy to see the Muggle lovers come to a loss in the end as well.

Harry had passed nearly fifteen years ago, and had been the first to be diagnosed. She always supposed he had been targeted by every single Death Eater on the field that day, and must have been cursed too many times to count.

Once the Wizarding world finally discovered what exactly was happening to all its heroes, it was shaken to the core. Immediately, the best healers and brilliant researchers, like Hermione Granger-Weasley, jumped into action and started searching for a cure. There was none. However, they were fortunately able to develop a potion that allowed the effects of the spell to diminish, and the witch or wizard would simply die painlessly in their sleep.

Within the next few years, the heroes fell one by one. People started living the short time they had left to the fullest, and tried to prepare their families so that they could carry on after their deaths. Thankfully, the curse's effects had been delayed enough that most of the Final Battle survivors were able to live a full life with families, friends, children and even grandchildren.

Ginny was happy she had never borne any children; she really didn't want to think about carrying on the Potter lineage when all she ever wanted was to be with her first choice, her true love, Draco Malfoy. But that dream would never come true, and after so many years, she allowed herself to think about the brief time she had been allowed to consort with her true soul mate.

She smirked to herself at the thought of the woman who had received the blessing of bearing the Malfoy name. Astoria had been attractive, but not beautiful. It had been a marriage of convenience, and every one knew it except for her.

The papers had talked about the merger for months, and Astoria had gone on record many times stating how much in love they were. Draco always stated the truth; he never was one to lie. When asked, he always gave the same reply, "She'll bear the Malfoy heir in the customary manner. It is her duty."

Nobody except his delusional wife supposed he had any interest in her outside of that duty, but he never searched for other companions, as was the way of many of the aristocrats. He simply went about securing his fortune, building a legacy for his heir to carry on after his death.

Astoria had lost her figure after bearing their son, and became a depressed recluse. If she was seen in public, it was assumed she was heavily medicated. She avoided the photographers she had so relished before. Her looks had gotten her nowhere, and after the birth of their son, Trent, she finally realised Draco's disinterest. The boy was the spitting image of his father, and his inherent Malfoy charm and attitude made him a hit with the women from the time he could talk.

Trent Malfoy would go on to become Minister of Magic, doing wonderful things to advance the world of wizards and witches, and bringing the Malfoy name back to the deserved status of respectability it had lost in the war. Draco had never been more proud of an achievement in another person. His son was the closest thing to love he had known since being with Ginny Weasley in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Whenever Ginny saw Draco and his son in the papers, she saw the light of love in his eyes and knew that he had found at least one good thing in this life. It had been so long since that light had been directed at her, but she could still feel the heat from his gaze upon her soul. She yearned for that heat again, and hoped he would be waiting for her when she reached the other side. She had not allowed herself to mourn his passing last year, but now she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Slipping into the past one last time, she relived what she had buried so long ago before she searched out those eyes she alone had seen, those eyes that held the world behind them.

X

She didn't know how it began, this journey into a hellish ecstasy. Perhaps the tendency for darker things had always been there, below the surface, slinking around and just waiting for its chance to take over. Had she always been this dark? Had she always been meant for darkness? Surely her bout with the young Tom Riddle's soul in her first year had not been totally random. Yes, Lucius Malfoy had simply intended to use one of the Weasley brood for his purposes, but it had come to Ginny, not one of her brothers. Fate? She guessed that Fate had it in for her anyway; why not start at the beginning of youth and get it over with?

Now at sixteen, she understood the ways of the world through her experiences, and knew that Fate was cruel in her choices. Fate wanted to play with Ginny, and now Fate had found another victim for her dark escapades.

On the outside, one might see a Gryffindor, a major player in Dumbledore's Army, and a defender of all that is good and light. There was the redheaded daughter of the Weasley tribe, destined to defend the underdog and to be consort to the Boy Who Lived. When she was ten and seeing him for the first time, this was all she dreamed of. But six years, a Chamber, a book, all sorts of werewolves, dragons, prophecies, battles, and broken hearts in-between brought her to where Fate seemed to want her: in the arms of the enemy, the warmest and safest arms she had ever known, the arms that could never be hers all alone. The arms that bound her to the heartless Fate of loving a Malfoy.

Contemplating how it all started, she supposed their first confrontation in the crowded bookstore was really the very first step, though neither of them was fully aware of it at the time. She had defended Harry; Draco had looked disdainfully upon her and used her to taunt his enemy. That seemed to set the pattern they would use for most future interactions. A look with no words given directly to her, but to her companions instead, as if she was merely a pawn he used to advance himself upon his enemies. How she loved him when he used his cruel and even childish words to taunt them all, to expose all their faults, to splay them open and see what was there to be had in their many ways of folly.

In her first few years, the Slytherin seemed oblivious to her presence. She was merely Weasley's little sister, and he seemed to take absolutely no notice of her.

Little did she know that he had watched her every move since her exit from the Chamber. He knew her every habit, watched as she took a few boyfriends, befriended the loony Ravenclaw and other rejects of the light side, and during all of this, he bided his time. She would be his in time, and he was patient.

He endured the pawing and preening Pansy, the adoration of all Slytherin and half the female population of the school, while she came to the slow realisation that she was his. She fought hard, but in the end she had no more choice than he did. They belonged together, but knew that they could never be. They were destined to be inseparable in spirit and separated in body—most hours of the day, at least.

Fate chose a dreary night to begin the doomed meeting, and the weather foreshadowed the farce of a relationship to come.

"Harry, it's raining, and I really don't think Malfoy is planning anything in this weather." Ginny didn't bother hiding the derision in her voice as he led the small group toward the greenhouses.

"I know what I saw, Ginny! He was headed this way, and I want to know what the git is up to. Now keep quiet or you'll give us away."

Ginny felt her face flush at his reprimand, and thought to herself that he could stuff this all up his arse. Draco was nowhere around, and they looked like a bunch of prats, soaking wet in the rain, and searching for someone who was no doubt sitting dry and comfy in front of a roaring fire in his Common Room right now.

Looking up, she saw that the Golden Trio had turned to the right, so she slowed her pace and went to the left, toward greenhouse number three, where she knew there was a lovely strawberry plant growing in the back room. Smiling to herself at the thought of indulging in her favourite fruit while the others trudged around in the wet, she quickly and quietly opened the door.

Keeping low so as not to cast any shadows that might be seen outside if they happened to notice she was gone, she slunk to the back room where Sprout kept her private stock. Luckily, Neville had slipped up and told her of its existence once, and she had stored the information away and used it a few times to her advantage. Eating summer fruits in the middle of autumn or winter was heavenly.

Ginny froze where she was upon opening the door. She saw a shape move in the back, and feared Sprout had come for some midnight gathering. When the form moved and she saw it was tall, slim, and male, she relaxed a little. She kept still and watched to see if she could identify the boy. She guessed him to be her year or the next by his height. He moved gracefully, and she realized he was already pillaging her strawberries. Panic gripped her and she reacted.

"Oi. What are you up to there?"

The boy slowly turned and she gasped, quickly realising it was Malfoy. Harry had been right; Malfoy was up to nefarious deeds—stealing strawberries.

Unable to help herself, she laughed at the mental picture of the Ridiculous Trio tromping about in the rain while their prey ate fruit in the greenhouse. In the solemn atmosphere of the greenhouse at midnight, her laughter sounded entrancing, and she saw a quick grin flash across the blond's face.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

His tone was as cold as the rain outside, and again she found herself entertained at the thought of the Trio's useless, uncomfortable investigation.

"I'm here to eat my strawberries, so I'll thank you to leave me some."

He quirked his eyebrow at her and waved a hand in a semi-circle, as if welcoming her to his home.

The feisty redhead stepped towards the fruit and searched for a large and juicy piece. She found a gorgeous looking fruit the size of a small apple, which she bit into unabashedly while making eye contact with the older boy.

He quirked his eyebrow again, as if asking her how it was.

She grinned in response, showing her reddened, wet lips, and took another large fruit, biting it in half and feeling a small drip slide down her chin.

Draco watched the display in mute amazement. She was grinning at him, eating fruit with him, and he had never wanted to lick a girl's chin so badly before.

Taking a step toward her, he watched as her eyes widened, but she stood her ground. He took another smaller step to slow the pace and test her resolve. He could see her breath catch, but again she stood still, and only placed the other half of the forbidden fruit in her mouth.

Turning away from him for another piece of fruit, he realised that she had no fear of him; her reactions were of a different nature. Closing the distance with another small step, he could smell the sweet fruit in her hand, and he watched as she licked her lips to clean the sweet juice, leaving the enticing trail leading to her chin.

Another step and he was standing in front of the petite girl. She smelled as sweet as the fruit, and he felt something stir inside him that he hadn't felt before. She smiled at him again, popped the smaller fruit into her mouth in one piece, and hummed in satisfaction.

Unable to stop himself, he reached out and brushed his finger against her chin, gathering the red juice. He slowly placed his finger in her mouth and she accepted it with only a small look of confusion in her eyes. As she swirled her tongue around his finger, he knew that his time of waiting was done. Fate had chosen this night for them to start their ill-fated journey of love—and what apparently would also include lust.

Watching her closely, he almost groaned when she closed her eyes in bliss. Taking the opportunity for what it was worth, he bent down and pressed his nose against her neck. Breathing in her scent and nuzzling her, he felt her gasp, but whether in surprise or excitement, he couldn't be sure. He knew that either way, she was definitely open to what he was starting. Moving up, he took her earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled it while encircling her with his arms.

The little sprite instantly melted into his form and nudged her thigh between his legs, pressing gently. He had no luck holding his groan back this time, and turning to her mouth, he found her lips parted and waiting. Pushing her hair back with a long, thin finger, he leaned down to her plump and juicy lips. Gently brushing her with a feathery kiss, he pulled at her neck until she was as close as she could be, and cradled her skull in his large hand. Using his fingers, he tilted her lips into his and took her mouth firmly.

She kissed him back instantly, as if she had been waiting for this all night. He relished the feeling of her sweet and willing lips as they responded to his perfectly. They nudged and nibbled, and when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, she gasped and opened her mouth fully to his insistent tongue.

Ginny had never experienced a kiss such as this before. He was passionate and dominant and skilled. He knew how to swirl his tongue to excite, and she never felt as if he was simply thrusting himself into her mouth; his every movement was meant to inspire want, and she was responding in kind. Moaning into his mouth, Ginny pressed herself against him, realising she had never wanted to touch someone simply because they were kissing her. But this was beyond a simple kiss; this was like baring her soul to someone.

Snapping her head back at the realisation that this experience was happening with Draco Malfoy, her family's enemy and the boy who had tortured her for the last six years, she looked at him closely. Slowly opening his silvery eyes and looking into her confused amber orbs, he shook his head as if to say no.

"It's too late for questions now, love."

Searching his eyes, which looked like they held the whole world just behind a layer of ice, she understood. They were already linked, and this was inevitable; they could hide from each other no longer. Closing her eyes in acquiescence, she opened them again and pressed her palm to his cheek, pulling him towards her and taking his lips again with hers.

It felt like they kissed for hours that night, each one wanting more, but knowing the greenhouse on their first night was not the time. It would be soon, for both knew they couldn't hold back now that they had started this thing, this trek to destiny.

Two nights later during dinner in the Great Hall, Ginny glanced at Draco and saw him finally sitting next to someone other than Pansy. He met her eyes, and when his ever-inquiring eyebrow lifted, she gave the slightest of nods in agreement.

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny found the Trio ready to go and follow Draco again; they had heard whispers of him doing some mischief again tonight, and still stinging from their last failure, they were determined to find him out this time. Knowing that this was the plan set up by Draco to lure her to him, she agreed to go along as the look out.

Keeping a wary eye out for her Slytherin lover, Ginny wondered how she had come to this. After the first night of fantastic snogging, she was looking forward to whatever he might have planned for this second meeting.

She watched as the Trio headed for the Astronomy Tower, where Draco was to be performing his evil deed for the night. A gentle snort escaped at how gullible they really were. Even without her penchant for slightly deviant behaviour due to the influence of the twins, she would have seen right through the obvious ploy. Had they ever heard a rumour about Draco's activities before? It had always been conclusions and overheard conversations that gave them reason to follow him before, but now he was talking about his actions to others? She shook her head at their lack of sense, which was clearly due to their desire to catch him at doing _anything_.

Caught up in her thoughts of their foolishness, she almost missed the sign left most assuredly by Draco—a strawberry scented candle was in the wall sconce above her, and she paused to survey the hall in search of another clue. Just then, she felt warm and strong hands take her waist and pull her backwards.

"Shhh."

Just the sound against her ear, softly whispered, sent chills down her spine, and she shivered a little bit in his arms. He turned her to face him and pushed her back against the wall. Only now it wasn't a wall, but a door, and reaching behind her, he turned the knob and opened it. Walking her backwards into the room, she barely caught a glimpse of dark velvets before he had turned her again and pushed her against the door, this time closing it and crashing his lips against hers.

Immediately, Ginny was immersed in a cloud of bliss and longing. Without hesitation, she gave as good as she got, and Merlin, was he good. In this new environment, he seemed even more proficient in his skill than he had in the greenhouse. Lavishing her neck with wet kisses, he moved down the silky column as his hands wandered seemingly aimlessly over her body.

It soon became obvious that his hands knew exactly what they were doing, as she felt her uniform falling to the floor piece by piece. As her skirt fell, she flinched a little at the thought of him seeing her in her knickers.

Up to this point, Ginny hadn't given much thought to the idea that they might go much farther than snogging. She had never considered shagging a boy before—she had never even thought about Harry much in that way—but here she was, half-naked with Draco Malfoy, and a little embarrassed at him seeing her naked.

Seeming to sense her hesitancy, he slowed his hands and began kissing her on the mouth again. He licked at her lips sensuously, ran his fingers through her long tresses, and gently tugged at the ends. She fell under his spell again, and seemed to forget that she was standing in front of the Slytherin Sex God in plain cotton undergarments. Returning the gesture by running her fingers through his silky locks, Ginny thought she had never felt anything so soft.

Draco pressed his fit body against hers and held her a little more firmly against the door. She pressed back into him, and he took this as a sign that she was once again under his control. He took her into his arms and turned her towards the heretofore unnoticed bed.

Walking her slowly towards the bed, all the while kissing her slowly and deeply, drowning her in his magic, Draco began removing his uniform, keeping her drugged with his kisses and caresses. Ginny began to help him, unbuttoning his shirt once he had his robes and tie removed.

While she was concentrating on trying to make her shaky fingers work, he removed his pants and shoes carefully, so as not to break the tentative spell he had cast with only his mouth and hands. There was no need for spells with this magic.

Stroking her sides with his fingers, he began caressing her full breasts through her bra, and kissed down her collarbone until she felt compliant in his arms. Pushing her softly to the bed, he sat beside her and again took her in his arms. He kissed her until she was dizzy and breathless and wanted only more.

Soon he had her lying next to him, and the blond slowly removed her remaining garments while encouraging her to touch him how she wanted. He began to think that she didn't have much experience, and he was a little surprised. She was a gorgeous girl that many of the boys in Hogwarts had admired, Slytherin included. And she had dated that Ravenclaw bloke before some of her fellow Gryffindors, and he had just assumed that they had taken advantage of dating one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts.

Feeling pleased that he might be the first to give her the full pleasure to be had between two people, he found himself increasingly aroused by this bewitching creature. Instinct taking over, he began things in earnest by removing her knickers and immediately placing a hand upon her hips to keep her from jumping when he brushed against her with his fingers.

Kissing her again to distract her, he took her hand in his and placed it against his erection, still hidden beneath his silk boxers. She seemed to understand, and began to stroke him through the fabric. Rubbing his hands up her thighs, he got closer to the place he wanted so badly to invade. Her hand upon his now-aching member had him going slightly mad, and he was a little surprised to find how badly he wanted this girl.

He had known for a long time that she was something different, but he hadn't realized how all-encompassing that was to be for him. She was proving to be different in so many ways, and as he felt himself react physically to her like he had to no other girl before. He found himself a little nervous about what that might mean.

But he decided that he would think about that at another time; right now her dainty little hand was stroking him firmly, and if she did this much longer, he wouldn't make it to the hard shagging he so desperately wanted to give the little redhead.

Gently pulling her hand off his hardened cock, he placed it on his chest as he pulled his boxers off. Now that they were both naked, it seemed that all her reservations had disappeared, and she took the opportunity to look him over.

Running her finger over his pale, toned chest, she circled his brown nubs slowly, watching as they pebbled under her touch. She brought her other hand up and slowly palmed his firm pecs while admiring how smooth his skin was. She saw a scar across his left shoulder and ran her finger down it. She wanted to know every inch of his incredible body. He had no hair on his chest, and only at his belly button did a pale trail lead to the platinum patch at the base of his manhood.

Ginny found herself entranced at the sight of his throbbing member. Though she had lived in a house full of males, she had only a vague idea of what a man really looked like. She had seen flashes as they came out of the bathroom and such, but she had never bothered to try and see more than that. What she was seeing now was fascinating to her.

Draco observed her as she looked him over, and used the opportunity to calm himself down a little, though the thoughtful look she was giving his cock had him staying completely hard.

She reached a tiny finger down and ran it along his length, taking time to run her finger around the ridge at the tip. Draco bit his lip to keep himself from groaning and losing control. She continued her exploration by reaching down with her other hand and gently cupping his heavy balls. She gave them a gentle bounce in her hand and emitted a little giggle. If Draco hadn't been trying so hard not to release all over her, he might have been offended by her small laugh.

Finally noticing that Draco had stopped his attentions towards her, she looked up to see that he was staring fixedly at her with darkened eyes. Whereas before she thought the world was hidden behind ice, she now thought the fires of hell were burning there. His gaze was intense, and she felt a rush of energy go up her spine at the thought that this was due to her, and her actions with him, here in this forbidden rendezvous.

When Draco brushed his hands across her turgid nipples and gave them a firm squeeze, she felt warmth fill her stomach and spread up through her chest. He twisted her tips in his strong fingers and tugged at them, giving her a small burst of painful pleasure. Ginny's breathing became heavier, and she felt her hips begin to move around on their own accord.

The strong hands of the boy that was lying next to her began exploring her thoroughly, now that she was fully compliant with his wants. He stroked and teased and pleasured her with his touch. The red head moaned and writhed in ecstasy, unabashedly pushing herself into him and trying to relive the building pressure in any way that she could.

Reaching down, the blond found her wet and achingly hot. She eagerly thrust her hips into his palm and ground against him. Draco responded by thrusting a long finger into her waiting heat and began pumping her quickly.

Ginny gasped at the sudden intrusion and whimpered as he continued to tease her with his hand. After a minute of this, he inserted another finger, and Ginny groaned at the feeling of being filled by him as he prodded her insistently. She could feel the pressure building within her, and it was a totally new feeling. She had felt really good snogging him a few nights ago, but this was entirely different. Ginny thought she wouldn't be able to get enough of him touching and pleasuring her. Uttering just one word in his ear, she gave the signal for him to take it a step further.

"More."

Draco began rubbing her clit with his thumb on each thrust of his fingers, and he could feel her juices increasing and her moans getting louder and more breathless. The petite girl was wildly thrusting her hips into his hand, and he bent and gave a tug to her nipple with his teeth. Ginny wailed in pleasure and felt her first orgasm grip his fingers and coat them in her liquid fire.

As the spent girl tried to gather her wits and catch her breath again, Draco raised himself above her and parted her knees with his hand, bringing it up to softly part her lips and insert himself into her waiting channel. He only had the tip in, but it felt divine. He thrust gently to prepare her for the push that would bring her momentary pain. She thrust her hips toward him instinctively, and he felt himself slide in a little more. She was a small girl, and though he wasn't huge, he knew he was thick and she might have a problem taking him in.

Quickly covering her mouth in a searing kiss he felt her relax and he rammed into her, seating himself fully as tears came to her eyes. She broke off the kiss and gasped for air, looking into his eyes, searching for some small comfort. She received only another kiss that was firm and slow, and she could feel his satisfaction rolling off him in waves.

Draco thought he had never tasted such heaven before as being inside Ginny Weasley. He thrust slowly and rhythmically, and she stopped crying and began to do her best to keep up with him. After a few minutes, her pain subsided to a mere burning sensation, and she began thrusting her hips upwards into him.

Once she was recovered enough to reciprocate his actions, Draco allowed himself to do what he had wanted to do since tasting the strawberries upon her lips a few nights ago, and he began to shag the little lioness like he had never shagged a girl before. He had experienced plenty of wild nights with the girls of Slytherin, and even a few Ravenclaws, but never had he enjoyed such bliss as he felt right now.

He began to thrust quicker and harder, and though he was worried he might be hurting her, she seemed to be beyond pain and well into undeniable pleasure. Her blood mingled with their fluids to make a natural lubricant that had him sliding in and out of her heat in an almost frantic manner. He was close to losing it, and though he wanted this to go on forever, he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

The sounds she was making were driving him further over the edge. She would grunt every time he would fully impale himself, and he heard her squeal a few times when he hit her inner spot of desire.

Taking her hand in his, he wrapped her palm around his sac and showed her how to gently squeeze them. He then began to rub her clit again with his fingers as he continued to pound into her flesh. He felt her tighten around him, and as she called his name out, he released his load into her with a loud moan, and buried his face into her neck.

Willing his breath to slow and his heartbeat to return to a normal rhythm, he lay on his back and pulled the little Gryffindor into his heaving chest. She fit him naturally, and quietly rested with him while running her tiny fingers up and down his chest.

He found that he didn't mind holding her after the act. Usually, he had already thrown the tart out of the room and cleaned himself thoroughly, but he found himself relishing the sweat and scent and sated feelings. This was all new, and he knew he would never find this with another girl, no matter how long he lived. She was the perfect fit for him, and he could never own her fully.

Swallowing the bitterness that welled up within him as he had these thoughts, he felt her pull him closer, as if knowing that he needed something. He couldn't say what it was that he needed, as he had never allowed himself to think about an actual relationship before. Even when he was with Pansy, they were both very aware that it was for appearances and physical release only.

Draco had never wanted or needed to interact intimately or emotionally with anyone. Sneering to himself, he felt the bile rising once more as he brought himself back to reality.

He knew that in the halls he would have to torture and taunt her as always, and he knew that she was aware of it as well. It was the unspoken understanding between two destined souls that kept them from fully opening themselves.

They both knew that if they allowed themselves to entertain thoughts of being together, that they would only suffer for their foolishness.

He could not live in her world of optimism and nobility, nor could she stay with him in his reality of prejudice and genocidal tendencies.

The Slytherin placed his palm against her stomach and whispered a contraception spell, muttered a quick cleansing charm, then pulled his little spitfire close and drifted off to sleep.

"Shhh."

The familiar word and touch as Draco appeared out of nowhere, like he always did, filled her with the usual thrill of the forbidden. She promised herself that one day she would figure out how he always did that.

Once they were inside their secret room, and their usual greeting of passionate kissing was done, Ginny brought up the one thing she had been avoiding these last few months of their secret meetings.

"Are you still with Pansy, Draco?"

The older boy's eyes turned hard as he looked at her soft, brown eyes.

"Does it matter?"

Swallowing the pain of his lack of denial, she simply looked him in the eye again and spoke the truth they both hated.

"It matters when we're here. Out there, in the classrooms and the hallways, it's all the same. Just tell me that it makes some difference to you when you're with me."

"Ginevra," he said, his tone cold, and she knew he had shut the door on her hopes once again. "The difference is that I _want_ what's here, but it's never going to be. We both have to go on with the lie."

"Draco, things are changing too quickly now, and you and I both know that the war will come to a boiling point soon. What will we do when we have to face each other on the battlefield?"

"Who says we're on opposite sides?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you won't follow Voldemort and your father? Will you come to our side, then?"

Chuckling, the Slytherin touched her cheek gently.

"No, love. I don't want to follow anybody. I want to live and I want to make sure that I do in my own way. I don't have faith in either side; I'll fight only to save my own skin. Have you forgotten that you're shagging the purest example of Slytherin Pride this castle has seen in these many years?"

The redhead balled her fists at her sides and huffed at her secret lover.

"Ooh, you arrogant, self-serving prat! What will you do if you see me on the battlefield standing in front of you? Will you pretend to not know me? Will you watch as some rabid Death Eater takes my life?"

Draco hissed and his eyes shone icily at her, "Don't speak of what you don't know! Don't dare to assume that you know what I will do. And don't ever think that I will knowingly let anything happen to you."

With that being the closest thing to a declaration of love she had ever gotten from him, she felt a wave of both elation and sadness wash over her.

"I don't want to fight during our short time, love."

Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him with abandon, ending the argument and beginning another passionate night of sharing what others would never know existed for either one of them. The world would never have any idea that a Malfoy could have so much love for another person, or that a Weasley could put aside her pride to be loved by her family's enemy.

X

Time that year seemed to pass in spurts. For weeks, time would drag by in which nothing seemed to be happening in the castle except for the normal studies, gossip and Quidditch matches. Then some event would accelerate it and jolt the day-to-day life of the two suffering souls.

It might be a confrontation in the halls between Draco and the Trio, or a mysterious prank played on either the Slytherin or the Gryffindor. Each side seemed adamant to get the other distracted and annoyed, and both achieved this goal admirably, keeping the rest of the student body entertained at the same time.

It almost seemed as if the enemy houses had agreed to keep the students from noticing that the war was escalating outside the castle walls. More and more students were being pulled from the school as their families moved to safer places until the war was done.

Christmas hols were only days away, and Ginny found herself alone outside the Charms classroom waiting for Dean, her current cover-up boyfriend to keep suspicion off her missing hours in the Gryffindor Tower. She had become fairly competent in memory charms, and while she tried not to use them on Dean too much, at times it was necessary to hide when she would spend the night with Draco, or linger too many hours in their sanctuary. Dean was a pretty laid back guy, and didn't ask a lot of questions, so things worked out fairly well for her.

One small advantage to this arrangement was the fact that sometimes Draco was jealous of Dean, though he would never say it. Ginny only knew because if he had happened to catch her snogging Dean, he would be especially demonstrative of his domination in their physical relationship at that night's meeting, and Ginny didn't have a problem with that at all.

Sometimes these events caused her heart some discomfort, though. She knew that if they could only express freely how they really felt about each other, then her heart wouldn't have to go through the pain of wrapping itself so tightly in denial. She _wanted_ to tell Draco just how much she loved him; she needed him to understand that she would never love anyone else as much as she loved him.

Caught up in her thoughts about Draco, she didn't hear a group of students approaching her. Only when she heard the annoying voice of Pansy did she regret not keeping her mind off Draco.

Looking up, she saw that the older girl had Millicent, Theo, Blaise and Draco with her. She steadied herself, knowing that they wouldn't be able to pass her without inflicting some type of torture.

Zabini nudged Nott and smirked. "Well, what do we have here, a little Gryff alone on the halls? I'm not sure that is safe, little lion."

Ginny held back a shudder at the barely veiled threat in Zabini's oily words. She knew that he had it in for her since she had called him a poser, and she hoped he wouldn't take it out on her in front of Draco.

She never told Draco how much she had to endure from the other Slytherins, and she never expected him to tell her what he might be receiving from the not-so-innocent Gryffindors.

Bringing each other too much into their personal lives would violate their unspoken understanding of 'no strings attached.' They couldn't interact in any way that might trap the other into caring too much what happened to them outside the hidden room.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of walking the halls now, Zabini? Or perhaps you're offering your protective services to me." Ginny gave a soft snort. "Quite the gallant rogue you are."

Blaise bristled at her words, but Pansy spoke before he could reply or pull his wand.

"Why would he ever offer anything to you, blood-traitor?" The severe sneer on her face matched the tone of her weedy voice. "I'm sure that you are used to offering your _services_ to anyone that will supply the Knuts, but that's not how we act."

Ginny rolled her eyes blatantly at the weak comeback, causing Pansy to reach for her pocket, where Ginny was sure she kept her wand.

"What, Zabini, you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Draco's laugh received a heavy scowl from both Blaise and Pansy. He saw that Theo was hiding a bit of a smirk, and Millicent's façade was as stoic as ever.

"What? It was funny. You two have been acting a bit odd lately."

His words drew the attention off the feisty redhead, and she used to distraction to make her escape.

As she sped down the hall, she heard Draco's response to a murmured question from Pansy: "As if I would ever look twice at that little freckled mouse. I'd rather date Voldie's twin sister than the filthy blood-traitor weasel girl."

Ginny only cried a little later that night, in the privacy of her bed hangings. She wished they could just be together.

X

Spring came to Hogwarts, and along with it, frustration, boredom, and no way to release the pent-up emotions. The hallway fighting had increased to a fever pitch, and outside the castle, the Death Eaters had been extremely active the last few months. There was no denying that the war would start at any time. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the event that would officially start the conflict.

Ginny's family was, of course, playing a major role in the Order of the Phoenix, and Ginny would overhear things sometimes when she was around the Trio which indicated how bad things were getting out there.

The little group of self-appointed heroes was constantly searching for any little sign that the Slytherin faction was starting something in the castle. They watched Draco constantly and were never satisfied, because they could catch him at nothing. Ginny had tried to subtly suggest a few times that perhaps he wasn't doing anything, but they refused to believe.

She often had to endure listening as Ron ranted about things that he had no clue about. She realized just how much what they spoke about was based on assumption and prejudice. These were the types of things that made her understand just where both sides were failing. The things that they accused the Slytherins of doing were the same things they themselves did time after time.

One night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny almost gave her well-kept secret away. The Trio were once again going on about how Draco must be up to something, because many times they would follow him through the halls late at night, and then he would just disappear. They were sure that he had a secret room where he must be planning some evil deed to end all evil deeds.

It was an off-hand comment from her older brother that set Ginny off. He had been whining that the evil git must be up to something, because he hadn't said anything to them in weeks. This was all the proof Ron needed to decide that Draco was going to kill them all in their sleep somehow.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's grown up, Ron?" Ginny's voice had a little more venom than she had intended, and the Trio all swung their heads to look at her.

"I mean, honestly, you great pillock, is it possible that he doesn't care about torturing you three, seeing as there is a war at our doorstep? Is it so impossible to believe that his attention is not on you twenty-four hours a day?"

Hermione looked slightly abashed, but Ron and Harry still held faces of disbelief and stubbornness. Rolling her eyes at their childishness, she rose from her chair and exited the portrait hole, wanting to find Draco and hold him until her nerves calmed. The truth was that she was scared of what was going to happen when the inevitable war did start.

Draco was going to have to pretend that he was somewhat a part of the Death Eaters until he could slip away from it all without being noticed. If his father was to notice too soon that Draco never attended meetings, war parties, or voiced his support to the cause, then Draco might be forced to do all the things he never wanted to do. He didn't want any Muggles in his world, but he had no desire to kill or maim anyone or anything.

Knowing that the older boy had given no signal that day, no sneer in the halls or no small brush of the hand as he pushed past her, she didn't bother going to their room. Instead, she wandered up and down the halls of the castle until she had cooled off.

The distraught redhead entered an empty Common Room a few hours later and went straight to her room. Falling heavily upon her bed after her night time rituals, she groaned to herself, knowing that sleep would not come easily to her due to her worries for her lover and his dangerous predicament.

X

The castle was empty of almost all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw children when the beginning blow was struck a few weeks later. The Ministry of Magic was attacked one morning, and the war was begun.

When word reached the students and staff later that day, all classes were cancelled, and the students were ushered to their Houses to wait for further instruction. Ginny avoided her housemates, opting to hide in her bed and write down all her thoughts onto parchment. She poured her heart out to the boy she had loved for these last nine months, telling him without restraint about all the things she had held inside. She cried herself to sleep with the paper curled tightly in her fist.

Upon waking, Ginny knew that something had shifted in the last few hours. She strode to the fireplace in her room and incinerated the evidence of her love in one swift spell, knowing that she would never get the chance to express any of those feelings ever again. She watched as the parchment blackened and curled in upon itself, much as her heart had so many times in the last months.

Going down the stairs a few minutes later, Ginny instantly felt the tension in the Common Room. Instinctively looking for her brother and his friends, she saw that many of the seventh year students were missing. Finding Colin, she asked what was going on.

"Dumbledore called the seventh years into the Great Hall about an hour ago, and we're still not to leave this place. It feels bad, Ginny. There's talk that they think the Death Eaters will come here next."

Ginny couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run through her, and instantly wondered where Draco was and what he was doing. She knew that she might never see him again, and desperately wished that she could talk to him for just a minute before things got inescapably bad.

Colin caught her glance at he portrait hole and shook his head.

"They've warded the exits so that the students can't get out and hurt themselves or do something foolish, like try and help out. Stupid pricks can't see that we can do just as much as most adults. I hate being trapped like a stupid and useless animal like this."

Ginny found Colin's attitude a bit surprising; he had always been so sweet, and even withdrawn. But then, he was a Gryffindor so there had to be some 'foolish bravery and nobility' in him, as Draco would have been quick to point out.

Draco. Sighing at her feelings of frustration and longing, Ginny tried to formulate a plan to get herself out of the tower as soon as possible. But before she could come up with anything, Professor McGonagall Apparated into the Common Room, startling a few and causing the others to rush toward her to find out what was happening outside the Gryffindor Tower.

"All sixth year students wishing to help out in the battle will follow me. All fifth year students not wishing to fight will help the younger students to get to safety in the built-in shelters of the castle." Her no-nonsense words left no doubt that the battle would indeed be coming to Hogwarts. "No one is being forced to fight, and no one will think twice if you choose not to, but any and all help is welcomed, even if it is in the infirmary or the kitchens. This is the time to show the Wizarding world what it means to be a true Gryffindor."

The silence in the room was heavy, and somewhere there was a young girl quietly crying and being comforted by her friends.

"Professor," Ginny was surprised at the sound of her own voice, "where do we go?"

The look of relief and thankfulness upon the old witch's face let them know just how serious the situation was outside.

"Follow me, you lot. Fifth year prefects, get those children to safety and join us in the Great Hall if you wish."

Ginny felt a knot of fear tighten in her stomach as she ran up the stairs to grab her wand. Seeing the ashes in the now-dead fire, she gave one last coherent thought for Draco and his safety. He had a treacherous act to perform, and she knew he might be in danger from both sides at some point. She sent a prayer to the damnable Fate that had brought them to this point, pleading that he would get out alive and well.

Hours later, the young Gryffindor girl was stumbling across the grass in front of the castle, desperately trying to avoid the curses coming at her from all directions. It seemed like the Death Eaters were everywhere, and she knew that her red hair made her an easy target. They all longed to take down as many of the blood-traitors as they could.

Her mum had already killed Bellatrix, saving Ginny's life. Now she ducked as another red beam shot at her from some unknown source. Slipping to the ground, she lay there for a moment to catch her breath. It was in that moment that she heard the heavenly voice she had been searching for in the background of the entire battle.

"Damn Weasleys, always rolling about in the dirt."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, and had never felt such a burst of joy shoot through her heart. He was alive, and as snarky as ever.

As she went to stand, she felt the heat of a curse barely miss her face. Quickly looking up, she saw the blond fall to the ground beside her. Gasping in fear, she reached for him, just inches away.

Just as her hand closed over his arm, he jerked it away from her. She looked into the deep silvery eyes that she loved so much and saw all her love returned, though his words betrayed none of it.

"Don't, Ginny. If they catch us now we'll both be killed. Don't be a fool. Get out of here, run as far and as fast as you can. That's what I plan on doing, as soon as they are too busy to notice."

"Draco—"

"Don't, just don't. None of it will do any good now. It's too late for us. We can't do a damn thing to get what we want. Just forget you ever knew me."

"That's not possible Draco. I—" her words were cut off as a stray curse shot over Draco's head.

"Oh Merlin, I don't know how much longer I can do this, Draco. I saw Colin go down earlier and I don't know if he's dead or not. I don't know if any of them are. I just keep running and fighting, and it's all too much."

Swallowing the grief and fear that were welling up, she looked up to him again and knew he was going to leave now. As he prepared to lift himself she reached out for his arm one more time.

"I'll never forget you, Draco. I'll never forget _us_. I know there will never be a Draco and Ginny, but there will always be an us. If you ever find that place where we can be together again, then just wait and I'll be along before you know it. Fate can't keep us apart forever, love."

Looking into her warm, amber eyes for the last time, he simply arched his eyebrow at her and nodded his head quickly. He grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles, and she gave his fingers a quick squeeze before he ran until she lost sight of him in the still-chaotic battle.

Later, as they all celebrated the victory over Voldemort, Ginny silently mourned the loss of the only thing she wanted more than the freedom of the wizarding world. Everyone attributed her grief to the loss of Fred, Colin, Tonks, and so many more, but it was the death of her heart that hurt above all else.

X

Getting up slowly and walking to her favourite chaise, Ginny settled in for a rest. She called her House Elf for a cup of tea and allowed herself the extra sugar she would usually forgo.

Recalling her life after the battle, she realized that though she married her second choice, she hadn't been happy or unhappy about it. She couldn't ask for anything more than that, considering the situation. She substituted apathy for contentment and fooled everyone. Ginny lived a full life and regretted very little other than her loss of her soul mate to Fate's cruelty.

When she laid her head back and closed her eyes for the last time, she saw an alabaster face framed in platinum locks, with soft grey eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a smirk that promised a devilish time that she could never resist.

As she passed through the ether towards her lost lover, a pale hand with long, elegant fingers reached out for her.

"Took you long enough, love."

* * *

**Cadaverous Apples' Prompt: The Obligatory No-Strings-Attached Fic**

**Basic Outline: **Ginny and Draco turn to each other as a way to escape the pressures of their lives.

**Must Haves: **No-strings attached understanding between them. A sense of desperation and hopelessness. There can be relationships (like Ginny with Harry or Draco with Pansy) but they slowly start to draw away from them. They develop their own language (non-verbal, of course!) to use in the hallways and ignore each other the rest of the time. I'd also like to see the beginning of their relationship, of sorts, but if you find that hard to do you can just start somewhere in the middle.

**No-no's: **A lot of dialogue. I want, on average, about 20 words of dialogue per ever 1000 words of the story. Let them speak with actions rather than words. (If really necessary, you can have a secondary character do a lot of talking, but between them, I don't want any of the normal Draco/Ginny banter. I want it done with actions.) And Legilimency/Occlumency is not included. OOC-ness. A happy ending (with this type, it'll have to be bittersweet). Anyone finding out about them.

**Rating Range: **T is possible, I guess, but it'd be preferable as M.

**Bonus points: **If they start off coldly business-like and slowly begin to show hints of a deeper affection.


End file.
